Optoelectronic devices are known. DE 10 2005 001 954 A1 describes one such optoelectronic device.
However, it could be helpful to provide an optoelectronic device which is protected particularly well against environmental influences such as incidence of stray light and/or rainwater. It could further be helpful to provide an optoelectronic device which can be mounted in a particularly simple manner.